Rendido a su corazón
by Tatjash
Summary: Los pensamientos de Oliver que siente por Felicity en un momento no muy adecuado.


Llevo luchando con este fic unos cuantos días. Los anteriores Olicity no me costaron tanto XD. (Era una especie de reto de San Valentín) Esto es lo que salió discúlpadme por todos los errores que haya podido cometer. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: **Es evidente que no es de mi propiedad los personajes, la serie etc... DC Comis, el Canal CW y los showrunners de la serie. No tiene ánimo de lucro, ni intención de copyright.

**Edit: **Me ha dado por corregir mis fics de Arrow, no se si esto envía alguna notificación al respecto, si es así, pido disculpas. Pero lo necesitaba hacer.

**Rendido a su corazón**

- Felicity – susurró a Oliver casi inaudiblemente - ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé – respondió con voz temblorosa.

- No va a pasar nada, no lo permitiré – la atrajo hacía él y la rodeó con los brazos. Y ella se aferró a su traje de superhéroe.

Oliver tragó saliva e intentó mirar hacia arriba. Era un hombre que controlaba bastante sus emociones, aunque de un tiempo hacía aquí no sabía realmente que le ocurría con Felicity. De acuerdo, lo sabía, pero no podía permitirse sentir por ella, lo que sentía, porque sabía que estaría perdido. Él no le convenía a ella, no se la merecía. Aunque sabía que Felicity le convenía a él, porque ella le hacía ser mejor.

Pero no podía basarse en aquella opinión, si algo sabía Oliver, es que no sería justo. No podía hacerle aquello, por la simple razón de que Felicity le importaba demasiado.

Ella ya había sacrificado demasiado por él, siendo parte de aquel loco equipo dirigiendo una empresa de día y salvando la ciudad de noche. Como para pedirle que le aceptara en su cama y, ¿porqué no? también en su corazón. ¿Era eso lo que él deseaba de Felicity?

Sí, diablos, lo deseaba. La deseaba.

Oliver intentó tragar una bocanada de aire. Poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus defensas.

- ¿Oliver, estás bien? – preguntó Felicity aún aferrada a él.

- Sí – susurró y por inercia acarició su espalda y su pelo enganchado en una coleta, para calmarla. No era el lugar adecuado, ni siquiera el momento para pensar en nada más que salir vivos de allí. Tenía que dejar de permitir que Felicity le convenciera en ayudarle, mientras se infiltraba en cosas peligrosas como aquella. Pero lo había hecho y allí estaba el resultado.

Ni siquiera podía pedirle a Diggle que la alejara de allí, porque se encontraba demasiado lejos de ellos. Sabía que ella era muy capaz, pero no podía dejarla sola, no quería. Si le pasaba algo, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Yo estoy bien, de verdad, puedes ir a por ellos – contestó Felicity como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y le hizo sonreír. Ella lo había dicho mostrando cierta normalidad, intentando ocultar el miedo que él notaba bajo sus brazos al sentirla temblar ¿De cuántas formas podría hacerla él temblar de esa forma y no fueran de miedo)

Oliver carraspeó

- Me alegro, Felicity – pudo articular.

- Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre... quiero decir... esto... ¿sabes? Da igual

"_La adoraba, oh dios mio, como la adoraba". _Se dijo para si mismo. Y para nada le ayudaba a mostrar cierta compostura en la situación en la que estaban. Ella era tan diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta ahora, y posiblemente eso era lo que más le atraía de ella. Que era distinta. Y sí, había una cualidad que podía destacar de ella, es que Felicity le hacía feliz. Era algo difícil de explicar y que no podía controlar. Pero si de algo podía estar seguro, era de ello.

Era inteligente, no había conocido a alguien con su nivel intelectual. Vale, de acuerdo, que le hacía sentirse un tonto, pero a la vez, le fascinaba. Ni alguien del que él se hubiera sentido tan orgulloso. Nunca le juzgaba por quien era en esa identidad secreta. Nunca lo hizo, siempre demostró tomárselo con una entereza admirable.

No había dramas, y si los sentía se lo guardaba para ella. Aunque a él no le importaba saber más, tal vez debería decírselo ¿Pero como lo hacía sin sentirse expuesto?.

Felicity era valiente, una mujer fuerte aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera. Y si se enfadaba o tenía que replicarle lo hacía, aunque él perdiera los nervios. Nunca agachaba la cabeza en una discusión. Se entregaba a ser parte de su vida, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y aún tenía tiempo para hacerle sonreír, para preocuparse por él, para quererle y eso le abrumaba, demasiado.

Él podía verlo en sus ojos, como ella le miraba con aquella admiración. No era ciego, pero era más fácil disimular porque era lo correcto. Y a la vez, aquella forma de mirarle, le hacía luchar en los momentos más malos para volver a ver aquella mirada, para demostrarse así mismo que valía la pena todo lo que hacía y que si fallaba, le fallaría a Tommy, pero a ella también.

- Deberíamos salir – indicó Oliver intentando volver a la realidad.

- O quedarnos un poco más – la sintió inspirar varias veces, contar para si misma. De repente, se separó de él y tosió – ya sabes para asegurarnos que no hay nadie.

- Felicity – él se había quedado sin aliento.

- ¿Sí? – aunque aquello estaba oscuro, podía intuir como ella apretaba los labios en ese momento. Y él intentaba mostrarse entero, porque deseaba quedarse allí mismo, rodeándola con sus brazos un rato más, pero no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo.

- No te apartes de mí, haré movimientos lentos y quiero que mantengas siempre la vista puesta en mi espalda.

- No será muy difícil.

- De acuerdo – sonrió él, intentando aguantar una carcajada.

Abrió la puerta del lugar donde habían estado ocultos, salió mirando a todos los lados. Felicity salió tras él y apoyó la mano en su espalda lo que le hizo sentir escalofríos. Con el arco por delante, se detuvo y cerró los ojos unas milésimas de segundo.

- Será mejor que no me toques – le susurró y ella apartó la mano.

Él ando con sigilo mirando de un lado a otro, sin perder de vista a Felicity. Lo que no era díficil escuchándola respirar detrás de él con intranquilidad. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie se giró y la miró fijamente, tal vez más intensamente de lo que él pretendía, pero no podía mirarla de otra forma.

-Quiero que localices a Dig y vayas donde él se encuentra. Nos veremos en la cueva - bromeó con esto último- avisadme por el intercomunicador que habéis llegado a salvo ¿de acuerdo?

- Él héroe siempre preocupado -bromeó ella- Ten cuidado, Oliver – tragó saliva.

-Estaré bien.

Y por inercia pasó una mano atrás con el arco y con la que tenia libre la atrajo para él. La miró a sus ojos confundidos fijamente a través de las gafas. Y sin pensárselo la besó, deseaba tanto hacerlo, que al infierno todo, tenía que probar sus labios. Y la besó con anhelo, rozando sus labios con demasiada rudeza y para su sorpresa ella respondió con una fiereza que él nunca hubiera imaginado. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, si moría, que aquella fuera su última imagen, no podía ser tan mala.

-Vaya – pronunció Felicity con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin decir nada más. Era divertido dejarla sin palabras, aunque a él, ella no paraba de dejarle sin aliento.

Él sonrió.

- Llama a Diggle ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y lo besó. No fue algo intenso, si no cálido, casi rozando la inocencia y le sonrió.

- Para que te de suerte. Nos veremos después.

- Por supuesto – Él nunca prometía nada y con aquel por supuesto, lo había hecho.

La adoraba. La quería. Oliver, no podía engañarse así mismo. Felicity era de esas mujeres por las que un hombre siempre regresaba. Y él se aseguraría que mientras pudiera tenerla en su vida, él siempre volvería.

**FIN**


End file.
